User blog:DryYoshi/A Teenage Girl's Apocalypse - Part 2: Roomies
Subscribe here. What happened last time on A Teenage Girl's Apocalypse: Me, Nora, Alice, Pope, Nina, Jaff and Chop went to an Evanescence concert. Suddenly, a comet appeared and made the concert hall go up in flames. More comets were headed for town. Nora tried to contact her mom but all she got was a beeping tone... Roomies Nora just stands there. Frozen. She drops her phone. “Nora? What's wrong?” I ask her. “N-n-n-nothing..... E-e-everything is just... cooliotastical.” “You sure? I didn't hear you talking to your mom... and you look a little pale.” I kiss her. “And you're cold too.” “Oh my freaking god.” Jaff says while laughing a little. “That was pretty...” “Hot.” Pope adds. “You might be a lesbian after all.” She nudges me. “Oh stop. Before I kiss YOU.” “No thanks, please. But did you really have to do that to 'check her temperature'?” “Um. Well. Maybe.” “Anyway, back on topic. What's going on with your mom, Nora?” I ask her again. “Well... I phoned home and there was this beeping tone... And not the one you get when you wait for someone to pick up...” “It was a disconnection tone, indicating that the phone has been either disconnected or disabled.” Jaff explains. “Oh look, we got a Mr. Geekbutt over here.” Nora says, laughing. “Gleekbutt would be more accurate.” Alice replies cleverly. “And how do you know what tone it was anyway, Jaff?” “I phoned home...” Chop goes to her brother for comfort. “Oh... We all should. To make sure.” Everyone phones home. We all get the disconnection tone. Except Nina. “Hello? Hello?! Mom? Dad?” she says in the phone. An eery voice picks up. “Y-You... runn---... out... time... open... por---” A moan follows. Then it's silent. Nina just stares in shock. Jaff shakes her. “Nina. Nina! NINA!” “Huh, what?” “You zoned out for a sec. Who was on the phone?” “This... this man. He said that we're running out of time and that we must open some kind of 'por'-something. Then he... he died.” “So... we must open a site? A p0rn--” I interrupt and slap him. “Uh, no. There are not many words that start with 'por'. He clearly wants us to open some kind of portal.” I say. “We're absolutely in the crazy-dimension now.” Pope says. “And maybe, if we go through the portal, we will enter a 'normal' dimension. One with no apocalypse.” “One where the phones don't make a stupid beeping tone?” Nina asks. “Exactly.” “So how are we all going to get home now?” I ask. “Oh, I know someone who we can call. I have a guy.” says Alice. “A guy?” Jaff asks. “Does little Alice have a boyfrieeeeend? Wait. Is it a rabbit?” “This is not Alice in Wonderland and no, I don't have a boyfriend!” “Do you want one?” “... What are you implying?” “Nothing.” “O—kay...” “But anyway, just call that guy and get us the heck out of here!” Alice dials a number on her phone. “Wigger, sent a limo with a driver to the concert hall, ASAP!” “Who the heck is Wigger?” Jaff asks Alice. “Oh, just some guy who loves pie. He might come back in some chapter or maybe not.” “Cool. He seems like an okay guy.” “Oh, I don't know about that...” The limo arrives only ten minutes later. We all get in. Chop is amazed by everything in it. “A fridge, snacks and, oh look, even a TV with Adventure Time! Why didn't we go with the limo in the first place?” “Oh yeah, that would have been a good idea...” Alice says. “Oh my god, I love Adventure Time!” Nina and Jaff both shout in harmony. “Well, change it to Glee.” Alice orders. “Okay, fine. Adventure Time is more fun though.” Chop responds. “No! I can't watch Glee... with all the... everything in it.” Nora shouts. “Then cover your... everything.” Jaff replies. We arrive at Alice's house first. Then Pope's. Nora gets dropped off a few minutes later. Nina goes home with Jaff and Chop. I'm the last one to be dropped off. We all got out as fast as possible so Alice didn't have to pay for the limo. But then, when we're standing in front of our houses... “Where the heck is the house?!” I imagine we all shouted this. Then, all of a sudden, I can hear, see and feel what my friends are doing and thinking even though they are miles away. I will be able to from now on out. They really did all shout that. Chop is crying. Jaff is comforting her. Nina looks jealous again. Pope and Alice are both just standing there, thinking “WTF?!” Nora tries to hold in her tears. “I'm happy. I need to stay happy. I'm always happy. Crying is bad. I'm happy.” And me? Well, I just thought to myself: It's not my house anyway. Nobody really owned it anymore. Years ago I found it, abandoned. It wasn't on sale. Nobody seemed to live there. So I picked the lock, cleaned it up a little and it was my house. I still get money every month from some unknown person. I like to believe it's from my parents. I was told they were dead. I don't believe them. I won't believe them. I think that somewhere out there are my parents. But they're just too afraid to come back. I set-up a phone-chat on my phone. We all agree to meet in the center of town. As I cycle through town I pass by a shadowy figure with lit-up eyes. It lets out an eery laugh which makes me shiver. Could this be another apocalypse thing? When everyone is at the meeting, we start discussing. “So, all our houses burned down.” I say. “Yeah, and all our parents were home. But they could have escaped. Maybe they saw the comets coming. They could just as well be dead though. But there are no bodies. It's like they disappeared.” Alice says. Jaff throws in an idea. “Maybe they vaporized.” Alice agrees. “Both would add to the whole Evanescence theory.” Nora gets confused. “The Eva-what now?” “Evanescence.” Nina starts explaining. “It means 'to vaporize', 'to disappear'. So the bodies could be vaporized or just disappeared or they escaped. Let's hope to Amy Lee it's the latter.” Pope has her doubts. “I don't think that would be possible. If they had escaped then they would come back for us and they didn't. Unless they are kidnapped. But who would do that?” I flinch and suddenly get a good theory. “I might know who. Or what. When I was cycling to here, I passed by a shadow who laughed at me. And its eyes lit up. And I could see its evil smile...” “Creepy. But possible. Let's take that into consideration.” Alice replies. “For now, we need to fix the problem that we have. And that is that we have no homes. We're orphans now.” Everyone agrees. “But where are we going to find a place to sleep then?” Jaff asks. “Oh, I know a guy. I'll call him.” Alice replies. “She has a guy for everything. I bet she has one for you-know-what too.” Jaff nudges Pope. “Oh, she does. Trust me.” Jaff just stands there, thinking “Wow.” Alice has made the phone call. “Okay, we can get into a few rooms right now. But we have to share with other people.” “I'm down for that! It's always fun to meet new people.” Nora says happily. We all go to the rooms we got assigned. Jaff, Nina and Chop all get to sleep in the same room together. But there are only two beds. “Nina, we should sleep in the same bed together. But we can both face the opposite direction if you like.” Jaff suggests. Nina disapproves. “I don't think I'm ready for that...” “Oh, I understand.” Chop starts to get all jumpy. “Ooh ooh, can I sleep with you in your bed, brother?” “Uh... no. I think it's a good idea if you and Nina sleep in the same bed.” “Aww. But good idea, bro!” Nora enters her room. As soon as she does, someone starts screaming at her. “And what the hell do you think you're doing here? I have clearly stated that I don't want to sleep with someone else in a room! That no good piece of cr--” Nora interrupts her. “I'm sorry, but I didn't know. I will just leave then...” “No no, it's fine. I'm Viccie by the way.” “Oh nice name.” “I hate it with a burning passion.” “Oh...” “Now get your butt into bed, I'm tired.” “Wow, you're a pushy person.” Nora laughs adorably, like always. They get into bed and Viccie falls asleep. But Nora stays awake because she believes that sleep is death. Pope and Alice go to their assigned room. There they meet two girls. The room is filled with The Hunger Games and Disney posters. There are also a few band posters between them all. Pope is already happy with this room. “Oh cool, they like THG. And they like the bands that we like.” Alice sighs. “The music, yes. But I like Twilight better...” The two girls start shouting. “OMG GTFO, NOW!” Alice stares at them, annoyed. “No, we're just kidding. You can stay.” “I am Tariba, and this is my twin Daisila. Nice to meet you.” They all get into bed too. I get my own room, with no one else in it. Like I'm always used to. Everyone but Nora falls asleep. Nothing happens that night. The Apocalypse has been postponed. ~ End of Part 2: Roomies ~ Contests I need names for a few things. *The main character *The town the story takes place in *Another town name where the characters might travel to So comment. Winning names will be used in the story. And please tell me what you think of the story. You can still be in the story by leaving a comment here. And please make up a name for yourself. Else I have to annoy chat with it. Notes *Thanks to Hihi, Amy and Cherry for the names Viccie, Tariba and Daisila. **Have fun figuring out who they are :P *The next chapter will probably have two new characters. Category:Blog posts